Embodiments of the invention relate to an integrated circuit comprising a circuit part to be protected, the integrated circuit comprising an analyzing protection, and to a method of protecting a circuit part of an integrated circuit. In order to obtain information about the functionality of an integrated circuit (IC) or in order to change data or signals on an integrated circuit, integrated circuits may be target of a manipulation attempt. Such a manipulation may be, for example, particularly severe for security-relevant integrated circuits. In general, all types of integrated circuits may be a target of a manipulation attempt. For example the functionality of an integrated circuit may be investigated by reverse engineering. An integrated circuit may be protected against such an undesired manipulation or analysis attempt by different means.